ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Technical Calculo
Ads Legends of the Omnitrix is a series by Sci: The series takes place in a parallel version of Bellwood which acts like a parallel universe in which the residents are actually characters from the Ben 10 Franchise that were transported to 'this world' town by a powerful curse. Its only hope lies with Ben 10 himself, who was brought here by the curse but has forgotten everything and is now 10 years once more. He's the only one who can defeat the dark and mysterious new villain who cast this spell. However, he is forced to deal with a friend, Kenny who really is his son, Kevin, Gwen ( who is in a coma ) and Max. Each episode deals with 1/2 of it in this world, and the other half in the Ben 10 world. One segment shows a piece of their life, either before, after, or between the shows in an effort to explain who the events that transpire afterwards happen. Dedication This episode is dedicated to Zon, who recently was demoted but that has no meaning to me. Plot Borallus was in flames. Gone. All gone. The fish-like Utlriquams lay around, dying. The water dried up. There were explosions. Preeco and Beditor were nowhere to be found. It was hard to breath. I couldn’t see the fire so I had to stay high in the air. The smoke made my energy vision fuzzy. At last after many minutes of searching I fell over, gasping for air then I was lifted up. “Welcome brother.” Was all I heard. Although my body was out physically I had the power to still think. So, as I casted a spell mentally a solider fell down. Then I heard more arrows whizzing down. Preeco. Then I saw a Utlriquam chop off another’s with a axe. Beditor. Digous screamed in frustration and teleported himself out but I jumped off of him just in time. “Borallus is gone! We have to stop them if we want our world to stay alive.” Preeco said. “You have gotten to confident of yourself. You are still my herald.” I barked. “Does not matter.” Beditor said. “Either way Digous and his little freak club will destroy all tribes until Diagon joins them.” “What are you getting at?” I said to him. “You agree to join. As a spy!” Preeco concluded. “Maybe I’ll even get to finally kill my wretched excuse for a sibling.” I said to myself. But none of that ever happened. “Digous, show yourself! I am alone, no weapons, no wards.” I said. I was alone in the dark knight of the empty waste land and essence of the tribe Borallus. I knew he was lurking in the dark. He shot a laser beam at me. It bounced right off. “You do have wards.” A voice hissed. It was one of his henchmen. “I lie. Get used to it.” I growled. Digous came out with three other men. “We are heading to Calculo. Where are those other two snot rags?” He hissed. “Dead.” I replied. “Good. Now, off we go.” He said as he snapped his tentacles and we were all teleported, except Preeco and Beditor. “Dammit.” I murmured to my self. “Diagon, connect your mind source with ours.” Digous said. “How do I know you won’t tear me apart mentally?” I asked. “Trust us.” He said, smirking. ”Fine.” I felt their mind connections and I linked with them. Diagon, welcome to the pack. '' A three eyed mutant said. ''We welcome you with these peace offerings. ''We walked towards Calculo. ''We already conquered it. We are giving this one to you. To show we trust you. They said. I nodded. “Take a hostage.” I said out loud. We grabbed a youngling. “For you information since you have no legal right to go into my personal space I can defer all things you propose to me and request a threat from the monarchee.” He said. “Shut up.” I replied and punched his face in. He spat up blood. “How’s does it feel? To be wrong. To be worthless.” I spat at him. I wrapped my tentacles around him and threw him across. My body drenched with bruises, dirt. I have bathed in months. There was a river near by. I threw him in and drowned him. He gasped. I shot laser eyes at him. ''Youngling. Farewell. I am sorry you had to suffer. ''I said, disconnecting the secret link we had shared. He sputtered as he saw his light site. My face punching him down. ''That technical Calculo deserved it. ''A goon spat. I took my sword out and went up to Digous. I held it up and slashed down. It went right through him. “You’re not the only one with wards.” He spat. He elbowed me in the face and tackled me. We fought with fists, tentacles and swords. At last, I chanted a spell. “Teleportkineis mor zinesis e Beditor wo Preeco!” The two arrived, armed and ready. They charged and killed many mutants. I knocked Digous off of me. “Father is dead Diagon. He was always dead. The moment you went to explore the wasteland Stangnum I went in and murdered him. Taking out his limbs and organs, bare tentacled piece by piece. It was exhilarating! Now, I will do the same for you!” He charged at me but I jumped out of the way and lasered him, burning his back. He screeched and jumped into the river, calling a full force retreat. “We did it. And we have possession of Calculo.” I said, turning around. I saw a burning wasteland. “He did it again.” Preeco said, glum. I screamed out in frustration. “DIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS!” “We must move now. We can track them. Kill them. First we need to catch up to them.” Beditor said. “Stop counting your Lucubra’s before they even hatch out of their eggs.” Preeco protested. “Shut it. Both of you. We are coming into a new generation. A generation of bloodshed and war. A new generation where we speak like frigging Utlriquams, not rabbits! No thou or yonder or any of that crap. Now, we are evolving!” I yelled. “Diagon, you’ve gone mad!” Preeco yelled. I laughed, “Haven’t we all?” And, I levitated the two and the three of us flew off. We could see tiny specks on the ground. “There.” I muttered. We hovered down to get my vengeance, once and for all, against my brother. But, as I say none of that ever happen for when I realized they were angry Esoterica’s, everything went black. Characters *Diagon (Story Teller) *Beditor *Preeco *Borallus Tribe (Some deceased) *Calculo Tribe (Some deceased) *Calculo Teen (Deceased) Villains *Digous *Mutants *Esoterica Trivia *This took fifteen minutes to write. Category:Episodes